


A Court of Flames and Chaos

by DarbyDoo22



Series: High Lord Stiles [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Travel, Evil Theo Raeken, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: "you can't just bring a kid to a meeting of the High Lords and tell them he could kill everyone in the room if he felt like it!"Stiles is a powerful spark who ended up in an other universe. Not everyone is happy that he had that kind of power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing, so thank you so much for reading!

To say Stiles was bored would be an understatement. He had been sitting in the same dark prison cell for at least two months, with no indication of leaving it any time soon. 

It was dimly lit by only two torches, one outside his cell, the other at the archway entrance, a few feet to his left. He was surrounded only by metal bars, and the shackles on his arms. 

The other cells were as vacant tonight as they were the day he'd got there, the wall still the same dull grey stone pattern.

He wished he could just poof himself out, but he'd have nowhere to go. He needed somewhere to imagine in his mind to go, and the only other area he'd seen in this strange place was the area outside the cell. 

It would do him no good to teleport out of the cell if he didn't even know the layout of the rest of the building. All he could do was sit and contemplate how he'd gotten into this mess.

All he'd wanted to do was get out of Beacon Hills. To get far away from where his father had just been killed, thanks to Theo. 

Scott's betrayal was still fresh in his mind, and even after this long away, he still didn't know if he'd ever forgive his former best friend. Because of them, not only had his father died, but he'd ended up far, far away, in this dark and cold dungeon, literally worlds way. 

Stiles still had no idea how he had managed to jump from one world to another. Especially when he hadn't known of the existence of other worlds. Although, he supposed that another world entirely, was, in fact, pretty damn far from Beacon Hills. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the dungeon door being opened. He didn't like what this implied. Normally if it wasn't for food, it was for questioning. Stiles shuddered at the thought. 

This time however, the guard was dragging someone else with him. The man didn't look too good. 

His face was beaten and bloody, and his chest look just as bad from what Stiles could see through his torn shirt. He was thrown into the cell next to Stiles and fell to the ground with a groan. He didn't make an effort to get up. The guard locked the door to his cell and left. 

This close, Stiles could see more and more details. Like his captors, the man had pointed ears, partially covered by his long dark hair. Not human, but Stiles reminds himself that he isn't either. "Hey" Stiles whispers to the man. His new neighbour shakily lifted his head, not making any sound. 

"I'd ask if you were okay, but obviously you're not. I can help you get out of here. I just need a bit of help in return." He informed the man. The man rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help. And, in case you haven't noticed, there's not much I could do right now." Was the answer Stiles got from the stranger. 

 

Now it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. "Not that kind of help. I just need a solid picture of somewhere safe to go. I can get us there in seconds, but I'm, well, not exactly from around here, so...." Stiles trailed off, shrugging awkwardly. The man was staring at him now. 

"You want me to let a complete stranger, form another world no less, have free reign of my mind? Are you crazy?" He growled.

Stiles flinched. " I don't know what kind of powers people have in this world" Stiles answered "but all I can do is look, not control". The man still didn't look sure. Stiles sighed. 

"Look, I have to get out of here before Tamlin the idiot tries to use me as bait at some meeting next week. I'd rather not be a bargaining tool to get back the girl he loves ." He said. That got his attention. "What do I have to do?" The man asked. 

Stiles needed to find out what his name is, so he can stop calling him 'the man' or 'the half dead guy' in his head. 

"Drop the mental shield you've been struggling to keep up, for starters. After that, just think of where you want to go, somewhere far away preferably, that would make you feel safe. I want to get as far Away from this idiot as possible." He instructed. 

He felt the mental shield drop, and could hear the man's thoughts more clearly. It was as if someone had finally gotten the radio frequency just right, after listening to static for hours.

Stiles waited a few seconds before pushing into the conscious next to him. He gasped when he saw where they would be going.

The man- Cassian was his name- was picturing a beautiful castle, on top of a hill, no, carved into the hill. It was beautifully decorated, and was completely open concept. 

There windows were large openings that led outside, and Cassian seemed to be inclined to want to go to one of the open balconies with a huge drop off a cliff. Stiles clings to that image, imagining the wind whipping past as he forced the two of them to bend through space to the balcony. 

Everything went dark for a second, and then they were there, on the balcony overlooking the beautiful mountains. Cassian slumped down and coughed up blood. 

Before Stiles could reach out to help him, they were surrounded by five very angry looking creatures. Fae, he remembered, from Cassian's mind. 

Before they could do anything to his half dead friend, he threw up a forcefield, preventing anyone from entering. One of the fae, a male with severely burned hands, tried to get through, running into the invisible barrier forcefully. None of the others tried. 

"I thought you said we'd be safe here!" Stiles yelled at Cassian, who was still on the ground coughing. "Guys, I'm fine, it wasn't him" Cassian said, when his coughing had finally stopped. He knew these people? Thought Stiles.

The people, fae, took a step back. Before he dropped the shield, he sent a wave of magic into Cassian. His wounds glowed a feint blue, and the fae around them started to growl. They fell silent when the blue light faded and his wounds were completely healed. 

Stiles dropped the forcefield. The fae drew in closer. "So who was it, if not this strange creature?" A shorter woman asked. "Tamlin" Stiles said. The fae around him did not look happy with his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian stood up, assessing the situation. His wounds were completely healed, as if the two days of being tortured had never occurred. He was guessing the kid who had brought him here was responsible for his perfect health. 

He felt the magic around him diminishing, and eventually going out completely. The kid must have taken down the barrier between them and Cassian's friends, now that he knew they were harmless. Well, for the most part.

Azriel smiled at him, and Cassian grinned back, walking over to hug his friend. Even the shadows around Azriel seemed a bit brighter from the contact. 

"I'm going to kill Tamlin for what he did to you" Azriel whispered. Cassian wasn't sure he should be this happy that Azriel sounded serious. 

By the time they pulled away, the others were already leaving. They turned to join the others, as Cassian wondered what would become of his new friend. 

He hoped the kid didn't end up in another damned cell. Or worse, the court of nightmares. 

As they walked down the narrow halls towards the throne room, Cassian could feel how close Azriel was. 

He could move his hand a few mere centimetres, and they would be holding hands. Not that that would ever happen, Cassian reminded himself. 

Cassian was pleased when Rhysand took a right turn towards the dining room, rather than the throne room. This wouldn't be a formal meeting then. 

He also hadn't realized how hungry getting beat up could make someone. His stomach growled as if to make a point. 

The two Archeron sisters, and Lucien were waiting for them at the table. At least Elain looked relieved that he was ok. Cassian had never really like Lucien, and he had a feeling it was a mutual dislike. 

Nesta almost looked disappointed he was back. He smiled and sat down next to her, just to make her that much more upset. 

The group sat down in the remaining seats. The kid surprised everyone, as he sat in the empty seat next to Lucien, who had been staring at him the entire time. 

 

As they ate, the kid, Stiles, told them how he'd gotten there. Cassian couldn't imagine losing a parent from being betrayed by a friend. He completely understood Stiles need to get out. 

Then he went on to explain the two months he had spent in a cell in the Spring Court. 

Cassian put a reassuring hand on Azriel's shoulder. He could feel the anger radiating off of him, when he heard that Tamlin had tortured a kid for two months. 

Well, had tried to. The kid had put up a glamour that made it look like he was being hurt, when really, he was fine. 

That was how he was so unscratched when Cassian had been beaten half to death in just a couple of days. It made sense. 

Eventually, Azriel had calmed down enough to ask Stiles a question. 

"Did Tamlin ask you anything while he was torturing you?"

Rhys looked over at Azriel, a questioning look on his face. Azriel shrugged. "Normally when someone gets tortured, it's for information." 

Cassian's eyes widened as he remembered what Stiles had told him back in the Spring Court. The meeting he'd been talking about was set for next week, and until now, they hadn't known what what it would entail. 

That's why Cassian had been in the Spring Court in the first place. Azriel had been on another mission, so the spying was left to Cassian this time. 

When Stiles repeated what he'd told Cassian about the meeting, Rhysand swore loudly. 

Elain flinched back from the sound, earning Rhys a glare from Nesta. She stood up and bid them goodnight, leading Elain away with her. 

Cassian noticed how Lucien didn't even look up at Elain when she left. He was too busy looking at Stiles. 

Before he could ask about it, Amren asked Stiles a question Cassian hadn't even considered. 

"How are you so powerful, if you're just a kid? You accidentally created a portal." She was glaring at him now. "I've been trying to do that for centuries, and haven't even come close." 

Stiles sighed. "You get good at magic when you're the only thing keeping your friends alive for the better part of three years" he told her.

Cassian felt bad for the kid. He'd been betrayed by a friend who had cause him to mature far beyond his age in such a short amount of time. 

Amren still didn't look satisfied, so the kid went on. "It's not really about how long I've been doing this, it's what I am that makes me powerful. That's why I was able to create a portal, and why Tamlin wanted me" He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only realized how short this chapter was after I posted it, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

The day after his arrival, Stiles found himself in the library. He wanted to learn as much as he could about the Fae in the limited time he had before this meeting. 

He spent countless hours going over books in multiple different languages, happy with the extensive details. He had the long Fae lifespan to thank for that. 

It was easy to write about a five hundred year period in history if some people had lived all of it. 

As the days went by, and his research continued, he took notes on those who visited him in the library. 

Rhysand stopped by every now and then to recommend more books for him. Feyre told him about the humans in this world, and how she and her sisters were originally human. 

He told her about his world run by humans, where the supernatural kept their existence a secret. 

Once, Azriel came by to thank Stiles for bringing Cassian home. Cassian, who was also very glad to be home, came by a few times to answer any questions Stiles had about different wars he'd participated in. 

But none of these interactions made him happier than when Lucien came to see him. Stiles knew what his growing feelings towards the the man meant, and how serious it was. 

But none of the Night Court seemed to trust the red headed Fae that much. They were nice enough to him, but none of them went out of their way to make him feel welcome. 

Plus, they did not like the idea of Stiles being alone with Lucien, which to Stiles, was ridiculous.

Lucien was the least likely to hurt him. Hell, Feyre's sister Nesta had outright threatened to kill him, should her sisters be harmed because of his arrival. 

But Rhysand kept 'randomly showing up' any time his conversation with Lucien went on for any serious length of time. 

Stiles could feel his presence outside the library any time Lucien showed up to talk to him. It was as if the High Lord expected something to go wrong between them, so he tried to prevent them from being alone together. 

Stiles could see why Rhysand didn't trust Lucien too much, but come on, how could a conversation about the war against Hybern make Stiles want to go back to the Spring Court? 

Tamlin was the bad guy in the story, so if anything, it would encourage Stiles to avoid the Spring Court at all costs. 

But as always, Rhysand showed up to ask Lucien for help with one thing or another. 

Lucien didn't even look angry every time the High Lord dragged him away from Stiles. He just seemed resigned to not being able to spend time with the spark. 

It was the last day before the meeting of the High Lords that Tamlin had called, and Stiles knew everything he wanted to know about Fae. 

He had no more reading to do, so he sat in the library, waiting for someone to visit him. 

He was surprised when he saw the shorter woman, Amren, walk into to library, right towards him. 

She sat down across from him, in a huge weirdly designed chair that looked like it could fit a set of wings behind the Fae using it. He knew now that those were features some Fae had. 

He had also read the legends about Amren. How she too, came from another world.  
Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about her yet. 

"Im not going to hurt you" She reassured him.

"We both know that I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I just want to ask, that whatever you decide to do at the meeting, just please don't hurt my friends." She pleaded. Stiles knew she was being sincere. 

He could tell that she wasn't used to having someone more powerful than her present. She had probably never asked for anything like this since coming to this world. 

Stiles offered her a kind smile, and reassured her that the only person he wanted to hurt was Tamlin. And not just for what he'd done to Stiles. 

She grinned knowingly. Stiles could tell that she knew about the growing connection between him and Lucien. How protective he'd become of the Fae in such a short time. 

She didn't seem to care, as long as they stayed out of her way. 

She left with a thank you, something else Stiles was sure she hadn't said since her arrival. 

He picked up the closest book to him, Fae Mating Habits and Bonds, while he waited for someone else to come. 

An hour later, Lucien walked through the door, sitting in the same seat that Amren had. Stiles was happy to see him, but he was starting to get tired of Rhysand lurking outside the door. 

Not wanting to waste any time with Lucien walking on eggshells to prevent Rhysand from stealing him away, Stiles focused, and pushed his conscious towards the High Lord. 

Once he breached the High Lord's mental shield, he made a noise of clearing his throat. 

Rhys jumped, looking around to see who had been able to walk up to him without his knowledge. Stiles chuckled mentally. 

"In your head, dumb ass" he thought at Rhysand. He felt the High Lord begin to panic. 

"How did you get through my mental shield?" He asked out loud, still panicking. Stiles chuckled again. 

"It wasn't that hard when my magic is stronger than yours. But I just want to ask if you could stop hovering outside the library every time I talk to Lucien? It's starting to get on my nerves." He said mentally. 

Rhysand, the hypocrite, grumbled about privacy and Stiles invading his, as he walked away from the library. 

Now he could finally have a conversation with Lucien. They sat for hours and talked, about nothing and everything at the same time. 

Stiles told Lucien about the pack, his mother, and his magic, while Lucien explained how he had come to be in the Night Court. 

By the time it was dark out, the two had moved to a couch near the fireplace, Lucien using his powers to light the fire. 

Stiles never wanted to move from his spot. His head was resting in Lucien's lap as he listened to stories of the Autumn Court, Lucien's fingers carding through his hair lazily. 

Eventually, Rhysand sent Azriel to get Stiles. Apparently he was supposed to rest up for the big day tomorrow. 

He frowned at the terrible excuse to separate them, but headed to his room, at the opposite end of he castle from Lucien's, anyways. He was starting to get tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the meeting of the High Lords! Sorry for the wait


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien was far from ready for the meeting of the High Lords, considering it was today. He had spent the better part of the night lying awake in bed, thinking of all the things that could go wrong at the meeting, but mostly worried about what would happen to Stiles.

He had been in the Night Court for a week now, spending almost every waking hour in the library. Lucien had spent more time following the young spark than he would like to admit. 

They had mostly just made small talk the first few times, unsure what to discuss other than how different it was in this world for Stiles. Lucien had longed to sit and talk with him for hours, but Rhysand didn't seem to want him near the spark. 

Every time their conversations went on for longer than usual, the High Lord came up with some reason to drag Lucien away from Stiles. He didn't blame the High Lord for not trusting him. 

After all, he had watched as Tamlin treated Rhysand's mate progressively worse for months, and did nothing. And yet, he thought, Rhysand had allowed him hours with the spark, just the day before, despite his mistrust. 

He wondered if Stiles had said something to him. Whatever the case, he'd been thrilled to sit with him for hours, basking in the feeling of Stiles skin against his. 

Lucien sighed, and got out of his bed, still not used to being in the Night Court. He had been here for months now, having left the Spring Court with Feyre, what felt like a lifetime ago. 

He bathed and dressed quickly, walking down the stairs equally as fast, to join the others for breakfast. 

As usual, Stiles took his seat next to him. Lucien still wasn't sure why the spark wanted to. Maybe he felt the strange connection between them too? 

Whatever the case, Lucien felt happier, more settled in with Stiles next to him. More settled than he had since coming to the Night Court, perhaps even more so than he ever felt in Spring, or even his home, the Autumn Court. 

At least no one had tried to kill him here. Well, other than Morrigan threatening to kill him once or twice, should he betrayed them. 

They ate quietly, listening as the High Lord and High Lady gave out instructions on what to do during the meeting. 

Apparently Lucien was actually attending this time, at Stiles insistance. 

After deciding if Stiles should come at all- "You can't just bring a kid to a meeting of the High Lords and tell them he could kill everyone in the room if he felt like!" Cassian had argued- the only thing to discuss now, was how they would be getting to the meeting. 

It was being held in the Day Court, a neutral enough court in this situation. 

Azriel and Cassian wanted to fly, but Rhysand seemed almost gleeful at the idea of what Stiles called teleporting. Winnowing there in one shot, instead of small increments of a few feet like the Fae did. 

They were all impressed that Stiles could get through the wards surrounding the Day Court. 

Lucien knew that Feyre and Rhysand loved to make dramatic entrances, so he wasn't surprised when they decided that Stiles would be teleporting them to the meeting. 

The only problem now, was that Stiles would have to see into someone's mind to know where he needed to get them. 

Before anyone else could, Lucien stood up and offered to let Stiles into his mind. Stiles grinned at that. Lucien smiled back shyly at him.

Before he could say anything to the spark, he felt sharp phantom claws digging around in his head. 

Lucien had never been great with mental shields, but the ease with which the High Lord was able to get through to his mind disappointed even himself. 

Before Rhys could do anything, even see anything, Lucien felt a third presence in his mind. One far stronger than even Rhysand, putting up a shield between him and the High Lord. 

The High Lord and the spark stared each other down, occasionally growling at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Mor asked after an uncomfortable amount of staring between the two men. 

"As High Lord, I felt it necessary to check where Lucien's allegiances lie. For all we know, this is just some elaborate trick of Tamlin's to take Feyre and Stiles back." He explained. 

"However, someone decided to put up a mental shield around Lucien's mind that even I can't get through". 

By now everyone was gaping at Stiles, who simply shrugged. "I can promise, Lucien would never betray us." Stiles told them. 

"He couldn't communicate with Tamlin without your knowledge, right? You could tell if messages were being sent to the Spring Court" Stiles guessed. 

Lucien was almost in tears at how certain Stiles sounded. No one had ever trusted him this much. Not even Tamlin. And Stiles had only really started to get to know him yesterday. 

Rhysand, however, looked even more upset now. 

"Feyre was able to communicate secretly with me for months through our mating bond, how do we know Lucien isn't mated to Tamlin and doing the same thing?" He growled. 

Stiles stood up, looking ready to hit the High Lord for his stupidity. 

"He isn't mated to Tamlin because he's my mate!" Stiles yelled at him.

The room fell silent, other than the quiet gasps from Cassian and Morrigan. Amren simply looked unimpressed with the situation. 

Lucien was glad the two elder Archeron sisters had skipped breakfast today. It would have been hell to see Nesta's reaction to him not being Elian's mate after all this time. 

Lucien had no idea why he had felt a connection with her to begin with. It seemed so one dimensional now, and didn't even hold a candle to how felt for Stiles. 

He understood now, why he felt like he was connected to the spark. He WAS connected to the spark, on a level he hadn't dared to imagine. They were MATES. Gods, Lucien thought, how could he be so lucky to have this smart and beautiful creature as his mate? 

Rhysand didn't have anything to say to that, it was clear by the resigned look of on his face. 

He didn't trust Lucien at all, but he knew that if Lucien was Stiles mate, he would do anything to keep him safe, including cutting all ties to the Spring Court. Not that there were any more ties to cut at this point, Lucien thought. 

He felt the mental presence around him almost purring in satisfaction at his thoughts, before it started to pull away. 

He smiled at Stiles, and reached over to grab his hand under the table. "Sorry for invading your mind like this" Lucien heard Stiles say in his head. Lucien smiled. "It's fine, really. Here's what the Day Court looks like" He answered. 

Once he showed Stiles the Day Court, he knew exactly where they would be dropped off for the dramatic entrance Stiles had promised. He even asked Feyre for her approval and she agreed, grinning at the trouble it would cause. 

Lucien felt Stiles focused as hard as he could on the picture of the Day Court in Lucien's mind.

Making sure he not only took everyone with him, but placing them exactly where he wanted, rather that anywhere on the floor. 

After checking if someone else was already there, of course. 

As was now custom during meetings, the other six courts were sitting at round tables in the throne room, no one seated higher or placed better than anyone else. 

That meant the thrones were empty when Stiles teleported Rhys and Feyre onto them. Lucien saw in Stiles' mind, as he placed the others strategically around the thrones.

Cassian and Azriel to the left of the thrones, Mor and Amren to the right. That left Stiles and Lucien standing between the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court. 

When they had arrived to the meeting, Stiles was still holding Lucien's hand. 

All the High Lords stood up, some yelling, others mumbling quietly to those around them in anger. Tamlin on the other hand, stood still, as if the High Lord of the Spring Court were frozen. His gaze was locked on Stiles and Lucien's hands. 

Lucien was getting uncomfortable form all the noise and yelling. Stiles must have realized his discomfort, as he waved his hand across the room, and everyone froze in place. 

"Thank you all for your cooperation" Stiles said. Lucien groaned internally. Sarcasm was not the way to win over any of these High Lords. 

Well, perhaps Tarquin, would at least appreciate his sense of humour. 

"Now that the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court have arrived, this meeting may officially begin" Stiles stated. The other High Lords unfroze, and sat back down quietly. 

Helion turned to Tamlin. "It was you who called this meeting, why are we here, Tamlin?" He asked. 

Lucien felt Tamlin tare his gaze away from him and addressed the other High Lords. 

"As you can see, there is yet another power magic user from another world among us. How is it that all the powerful otherworldly beings end up in the Night Court?" Tamlin began, but Stiles interrupted him. 

He let go of Lucien's hand, and walked toward the tables where the High Lords were seated with their families and friends. 

"I ended up in the Night Court by accident" he told them. 

"I originally came from my world, to the Spring Court, and what did Tamlin do? He threw me into a prison cell. It was only by chance that Cassian, the War general of the Night Court, ended up in a cell next to me, and helped me escape." 

Lucien could hear the other High Lords mumble about Tamlin, about how this time, It may actually be his fault that the Night Court gained another powerful member. 

They were not happy with Tamlin for how he'd treated this powerful stranger, obviously having angered Stiles. 

Once they quieted down, Stiles continued to tell his story. Lucien could tell that Stiles had won all of them over when even Beron, his father, and the High Lord of the Autumn Court looked ready to kill Tamlin. 

By the time Stiles was done, all the High Lords, bar Tamlin, concluded that Stiles should be allowed to stay in any Court he wished to. 

Lucien felt relief wash over him, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"The meeting is far from over, my mate" Stiles whispered into his mind. What else could there be to discuss? Lucien wondered. 

"So many things" Stiles answered. Lucien felt certain that whatever Stiles was going to discuss, it wouldn't be for his own benefit, but rather, for Lucien's. 

Lucien should not be so happy that his mate was using a meeting of the High Lords to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way longer than I expected, not that that's a bad thing. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Cassian watched as Stiles quickly turned all of the High Lords against Tamlin. It hadn't been too difficult. 

All he'd done was tell them the truth. When they all agreed that Stiles could chose any court he wanted, a few of them seemed to expect Stiles to pick their Court. 

Cassian had noted that they had said Stiles could be in ANY court he wanted, not that he could remain in the Night Court. 

He watched Stiles smile, as he had an silent conversation with Lucien. Cassian had gotten better at realizing when those conversations occurred thanks to his High Lord and Lady. 

But Stiles made those thoughts vocal, seconds after his talk with Lucien. 

"I will stay in whatever court my mate wishes to stay." Stiles informed the Lords. 

Cassian watched as the lords tried to piece together who his mate was, before Tamlin decided to take a guess. 

"So, Lucien, where will it be? Where will the all powerful otherworldly creature stay?" He asked, glaring at his old friend.

Beron gasped, obviously not having put two and two together, despite them having arrived holding hands. 

Lucien took a deep breath before answering. 

"I will stay in the Night Court, until my father is no longer able to keep his Court, then I will take his place" Lucien told them. 

Cassian had to hold in a laugh at Tamlin's dumbstruck expression. Obviously he had expected Lucien to go back to the Spring Court with him, or at least not to return to the Night Court. 

Not that Cassian had expected the last part of Lucien's statement either. He would return to the Autumn Court? Was this what the young spark was hoping for all along?

Cassian heard Eris growling as he stood up. He watched Amren position herself in front of Mor, shielding her form Eris. 

"You never wanted the Autumn Court before this! Why now? What could possibly make you change your mind?" He snarled at Lucien. 

Cassian could feel the tension in the room increasing. Even his High Lord and High Lady started to look uncomfortable. 

Most of the High Lords seemed confused about Lucien's decision, others seemed happy that Beron would actually be getting replaced by someone half descent. 

Not Beron, a wicked though whispered in his head. 

Cassian shuddered at the thought that was definitely not his own. Who else's thought would have been in his head? he wondered. 

It wasn't Rhysand's or Stiles' and Cassian was not aware that anyone else in the room had this particular ability. 

It has sounded vicious and terrifying, as if it weren't Fae or even human, but the thought itself was almost equally as terrifying. 

If Beron wasn't Lucien's father, then who was? It would have to be another one of the High Lords, if Lucien would be inheriting a throne from him. 

Cassian looked to Azriel, who had gone completely wide eyed. He could see the shadows surrounding the spymaster, and wondered what they could be whispering to him, to get such a reaction. 

Perhaps they were telling the shadowsinger who Lucien's father really was, if there was any truth to the creepy thought in his head. 

Gods, how he wanted to reach out to comfort Azriel. Wanted to hold him, and tell him that everything would be fine, despite the dark turn this meeting might just have taken. 

Cassian turn his attention back to Stiles, who had moved closer to Eris. 

Stiles gave him what Cassian assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry lordling, Lucien has no claim the Autumn Court's throne, since Beron isn't his father" Stiles said. 

Cassian heard most people gasp, some even covering their mouths in shock, but he noticed that Rhys and Feyre had not made a sound. 

He pushed his thoughts towards his High Lord, as Rhysand has once taught him. Rhysand tilted his head in a gesture of listening, as Cassian felt gentle claws grazing his mind. 

"You knew who his father was, and didn't tell anyone?" He asked. 

Rhys nodded, still not looking at Cassian. 

"Why?" Cassian's thoughts were spinning. His High Lord, one of his best friends, had kept this from him. 

Even if it wasn't Rhys's secret to tell, it was a High Lord's duty to give his military commander any and all information that could help win wars. 

"Lucien wouldn't have been ready" Rhysand answered simply. 

"Beron was already looking for a reason to kill his wife, but now Lucien's mate can protect her from him." The wicked voice countered. 

Rhysand turned his head towards Cassian so quickly, he thought Rhys might break his neck. 

His full attention was on Cass now. "You shouldn't be able to hear that voice" Rhys sounded like he was starting to panic, even in Cassian's mind. 

Cassian frowned. He didn't even know who's voice it was. How did Rhysand known? He wondered. 

Rhysand was about to answer, but the High Lords seemed to have regained their composure. 

Helion was the first to speak up, addressing the lady of the Autumn Court, who was in tears at this point. "Who is Lucien's father, if not your husband?" He asked, his voice cracking. 

At this point Beron looked ready to kill her. To be fair, Beron had looked ready to kill someone every time Cassian had seen him. 

"You." She answered between sobs "Lucien is the sole heir to the Day Court." 

By now, the room had gone completely silent, other than the soft crying of Lucien's mother, and her occasional mumbled 'I'm sorry's'. Even Helion was too shocked to say anything. 

Rhysand used the silence to speak up. "Then it's decided. Stiles and Lucien will be staying in the Night Court until further notice. Thank you all for your time" 

Cassian hoped Stiles would take that as their cue to leave. 

Thankfully he did, and seconds later, the Court of Dreams, as Feyre liked to call them, were back in the dining room of the Night Court. 

It would have looked like they had never even left, had Lucien's mother not been standing before the table with them now. 

Her crying had quieted. Lucien walked around the table from his place next to Stiles, moving to hug his mother. 

Cassian waited, as Rhysand instructed Lucien to show his mother to a guest room next to his. 

He also offered to help move the few things Stiles had accumulated into Lucien's room, once the Lady was settled. 

He continued to wait, as the others left in groups, to talk about what had happened at the meeting. 

Cassian waited until only he and Rhysand were left in the room. He sat down and looked at his High Lord. 

"Who's voice was I hearing at the meeting?" He asked. "And why shouldn't I be able to hear it?" 

Rhysand sighed, sitting down next to his friend. He poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle sitting on the table, drinking it all down in one gulp. 

"You shouldn't be able to hear that voice, because it doesn't belong to someone, but rather, to some thing" Rhysand explained. 

His answer could not have been more vague and confusing. Cassian had no idea what he was talking about.

Rhysand sighed, seemingly annoyed by Cassian's confusion. 

"Cassian, I need you to tell me why you can hear Azriel's shadows. " 

Cassian was left completely speechless from his High Lord's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope this part of the meeting was as good as the las the one! (But not as long) thanks again for reading,


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post!

Azriel leaned against the wall of the dinning room, surrounded by his shadows. 

He could not be seen by Cassian and Rhysand this way, and Azriel felt an overwhelming need to hear the conversation the two were about to have. 

He should probably feel bad for spying on his own High Lord, but it was almost as if he was experiencing the dread Cassian felt towards the situation. 

Azriel heard a chair scraping against the floor as one of them sat down. 

He listened intently as Cassian asked "who's voice was I hearing at the meeting?" 

He'd heard a voice? In his head? Azriel wondered. He hadn't been aware that anyone other than Rhysand, Feyre, and Stiles had that particular ability. 

"No one else does" his shadow hissed in conformation. That was strange.

"And why shouldn't I be able to hear it?" Cassian added. 

Azriel must have missed something serious at the meeting, because he had no idea what was going on. 

How could Cassian be hearing a voice in his head, one that Rhysand knew but he didn't, and why shouldn't he be able to hear it? Azriel wondered. 

More importantly, who's voice was is? 

"His mate's" his shadows guessed. 

That was the only possible answer at this point, Azriel realized. No one else had that particular ability, so it must not have been an ability at all. 

Cassian's mate had been at the meeting, he realized. 

It wasn't Nesta, if Cassian did not recognize the voice, he thought. It also meant it wasn't Azriel. 

Azriel silently cursed himself for having even the smallest amount of hope that he could have been Cassian's mate. 

Azriel heard Rhysand sigh, and another chair scraping against the floor. The High Lord sat down, pouring himself a glass of what Azriel could only assume was wine. 

He also heard Rhysand finish the glass in one gulp. 

"You shouldn't be able to hear that voice, because it doesn't belong to someone, but rather, to some thing" Rhysand explained. 

From the tone of his voice, this conversation was far more serious than Azriel had assumed. 

This was not the voice of their friend, the one they had grown up with. It was the voice of their High Lord, who needed to ensure his people's safety, as he asked: 

"Cassian, I need you to tell me why you can hear Azriel's shadows" 

Azriel wanted to gasp, to scream, to do something. But he was frozen in place. 

This wasn't possible. There was no way Cassian could hear his shadows. 

Unless he had always been able to hear them, but then, Rhysand would have known about it. 

"Unless..." his shadows hinted. 

"Unless what?" He growled in response. He had no patience for anything right now. 

"Unless, he cannot hear us. But he can hear what his mate hears." The shadows answered. 

He had not been prepared for that. 

Azriel reeled back, running into the wall behind him with a bang. He was frozen in shock, his shadows melting away, leaving him completely visible to anyone. 

Cassian was his mate. It seemed like the least likely situation, but also, the only possible one at this point. 

He heard Rhysand and Cassian get up, as the chairs scraped across the floor quickly. 

They had obviously heard him run into the wall, and had come to investigate. 

They came through to door just as he was recovering from his initial shock. 

"Az, what's wrong?" Cassian asked, as he reached out towards him. 

At this point, Azriel was on the verge of panicking again, as he realized he would have to tell them, so that his mate didn't get into any further trouble. 

Rhysand stayed back, letting Cassian comfort him. 

Azriel pulled away, straightening up as he did. 

"I know why you can hear my shadows" he told Cassian. 

Cassian blinked, searching Azriel's face for any indication of a lie. When he found none, he asked:

"Why?"

It was the way he said it. As if Cassian had an answer already, but wanted, needed it to be true. 

 

Azriel took a deep breath to steady himself. 

"You can't hear my shadows" he began, earning himself a questioning glance from the two of them. "I can hear them, and you.... you can hear what I hear."

He hear Rhysand gasp as he put the pieces together, and smiled. 

Gone was the High Lord who had been talking to Cassian seconds earlier, and now their friend, their brother, stood before them. 

"All these years.... All these years, and I never once suspected. How could I have missed this?" He wondered out loud. 

Azriel shrugged. They had all missed it. 

"Some High Lord I've been" Rhysand joked. 

Azriel chuckled. 

"And some spymaster I've been" he answered. 

Rhysand shook his head. 

"I'll let the two of you talk" Rhysand said, leaving with one last warm smile. 

 

"This can't possibly mean what I think -what I hope it does." Cassian whispered, as he turned back to face Azriel. 

Azriel nodded slowly. He could feel all of the emotions pouring off Cassian in waves. 

The fear, the worry, the wonder, but also the hope, the excitement, and most intense of all, the love that Cassian felt for him.

It was matched only by the love that he had grown to feel for Cassian over the centuries. 

"You... you're my mate" Cassian whispered as he reached out towards Azriel. 

This time Azriel let him. Let Cassian's hand gently hold his face, as he leaned into the touch. 

In a moment of bravery - or stupidity, he wasn't sure - Azriel leaned forward and kissed Cassian, his scarred hands twining in his mate's soft hair. 

It was a long and passionate kiss, full of pent up emotions from centuries of waiting. 

Azriel felt himself being backed into the corridor wall behind him. 

Here, wedged between a wall and Cassian, his mate, he did not feel trapped, but rather, safe. 

More safe that he had ever felt. 

It was as if he was coming home for the first time. 

Neither wanted this to end. So they continued to kiss. There, in the hallway, next to the dining room, until Mor very loudly, in her most cheerful voice, yelled at them to get a room. 

And so they did, hardly making it to the closest of their rooms, Cassian's, before their shirts were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write!


	7. Chapter 7

The Lady of the Autumn Court stood in her new bedchamber, in the Night Court. She was still shaken from the meeting that had taken place days before. 

Since then, she had remained locked in her room, only getting up for food, brought by the cook, or to talk to Lucien. 

It was a simple room, containing a bed, a table with two chairs, and a bookshelf. All made from the same dark wood, as dark as the night sky. The same colour as the walls and the curtains. 

It was far better than anything she would have hoped to receive here. 

Since her arrival, she had passed her time by marvelling that she hadn't yet been thrown in a dungeon, or used as bargaining tool.

The Night Court, It seemed, was not as dark and dangerous as she had expected. 

Today as no different, as she dressed, and waited to be brought her breakfast. 

She sat down at the small wooden table, waiting patiently. Wondering if today would be the day she was sent back to her husband, in exchange for some sort of political gain. 

After a few more minutes, she started to worry. The cook was late. This had never happened in the short time that she had been here. 

Just as she was preparing to walk to the kitchen, she heard knock on her door. 

She scrambled to her feet to answer it, struggling to open the heavy wooden thing. She pulled to door open, prepared to greet the cook, but this time, found Stiles outside, carrying her breakfast. 

She was hit by the scents of fresh berries, cooked meat, and a wonderful pastry bread. 

She moved out of the way and silently waved Stiles in, closing the door behind him. 

She retreated back into her room, sitting down silently as ever. 

Stiles set her breakfast down on the table, and sat in the chair across from her. 

 

"Good morning" Stiles greeted happily, as the Lady of the Autumn Court started picking at her food. 

"Good morning, Stiles" she replied after a few bites. 

They made small talk while she ate, not unpleasant, as he spoke of the Night Court, and her son. 

When she was finished her meal, the Lady of the Autumn Court straightened up, looking at the child across the small table. 

"I mean no offence, but why are you here, child?" She asked. 

She watched as he pulled two pieces of parchment for the front pouch of his pants. 

Pockets, she believed they were called. 

Even though the Night Court was completely different from her home, at least it was still of this world, she mused. 

He unfolded the two pieces, and she flinched at the handwriting. 

One from her husband, Beron. The other, from Helion, the only man she had ever loved. 

She sat quietly and read the two letters, both addressed to the High Lord of the Night Court. 

She cringed at some of the things that Beron had written about her. Calling her names, threatening to hurt her, but overall, demanding that she be returned to the Autumn Court. 

Helion's letter was the complete opposite to Beron's. 

He did not demand anything, simply inquired about her health and Lucien's. 

Asking if Rhysand knew what she planned to do when she left the Night Court, if she were leaving at all. 

Helion even offered for her to join him at the Day Court, if she so desired. To be his High Lady, if it were possible with her current marriage. 

But the time she was finished the second letter, she was in tears. 

Stiles reached across the table and grabbed her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

She collected herself, and asked him: 

"What happens to me now?"

Stiles sighed, and made a face of discontent. 

"My Lady, I mean no offence" he started, repeating her words from earlier 

"but if you think for one second that Rhysand would force you to go somewhere, and that I would allow him to, you are mistaken" he informed her. 

She shook her head. She knew that Stiles was fair, was just, but she hadn't dared to hope that the High Lord of the Night Court would let her decide her own future. 

He had always seemed far too, well, evil, to put it bluntly. If her own husband hadn't let her do what she pleased why would the most evil of the High Lords? 

"I do not wish to return to the Autumn Court" she told him honestly. 

"You're welcome to stay here permanently if you want" he answered.

Again, she shook her head. "Now that my... affair is known, I should like to live with Helion, if he would have me." She hoped that they would allow it. 

Allow her to go where she wanted, and not be used for political gain. She was done being a tool in that game, and just wanted to be happy. 

He smiled softly at her, and stood up, making to leave. 

"I'll let Rhysand know to send a letter to Helion" he said, as he left. 

She smiled for the first time since the meeting of the High Lords as the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, but also really short. Sorry! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles sat in the room he now shared with Lucien, picking at his cooling breakfast, and thinking of how different his life had become.

For the first time in years, he finally felt safe. Happy. Loved. 

Nothing would ever fill the hole in his heart that had been there since his father's death, but here, in the Night Court, his life was beginning to have some semblance of normalcy. 

He would attend weekly meetings with the Court, get lessons from Rhysand about the Court and its history, and get trained by Cassian and Azriel. Not that he needed much training, but it was good to stay in shape. 

The rest of his time was usually spent with Lucien. These moments were Stiles' favourites. 

But those moments hadn't been happening all that much recently. 

Not with Lucien in the Day Court with his mother, trying to get to know his father. He'd been gone for almost a week. 

Stiles frowned down at the pastry he'd been picking at for the past hour. He should probably go see if anyone needed help with anything instead of wallowing. 

After bringing his plate and utensils back to the kitchen, he set out to find Feyre. She was always the nicest. 

Stiles found her in the library, sitting in a large, comfortable looking black chair. She was reading a book about human and Fae interaction over the past few centuries. 

He sat down across from her, in an equally as comfortable chair, hoping she wouldn't mind the interruption. 

"What can I do for you Stiles?" She asked, smiling happily as she looked up from the book. 

Stiles smiled back at her, but it wasn't a genuine smile. The longer Lucien was away, the more Stiles felt like a part of him was missing. It was starting to get to be too much. 

His smile must have not fooled her though, as she put her book down quickly, giving Stiles her full attention. 

"I will always be thankful for what this Court has done for me...." he started. 

"But you miss your mate" she interrupted, patting him reassuringly on the arm. He nodded sadly in response. 

"This Court will always feel like home, but my mate isn't here" he said quietly. 

Sure, they were able to communicate through the semi formed mating bond between them, but it just wasn't the same. 

Feyre stood up, offering Stiles a hug. 

"Why don't we go let Rhysand know you'll be gone for a while" she offered, as she pulled away. 

He sometimes wondered if Feyre could somehow read mind. But right now, he didn't care how she knew, he just wanted his mate. 

 

After they had talked to Rhysand, Stiles had gone to the shared room and packed a small bag. 

He had let Lucien know that he was coming to visit through the bond, but hadn't told him how long he intended on staying. 

It wouldn't be too long, two weeks at most, but it would be nice to just be with his mate again. Even for such a small amount of time. 

Focusing on what he remembered from the meeting of the High Lords, Stiles pictured the throne room, making sure it wasn't currently being used for something important. 

Clinging to the image, the feeling of the space between here and there, Stiles teleported himself to the Day Court. 

He was met by Lucien and his parents. He politely bowed to Helion and the new Lady of the Day Court, offerening them a polite greeting. 

Smiling, he noticed how different his mate looked. He was dressed in the black pants and shirt he had gotten from the Night Court, but was decorated in jewelry from the Day Court. 

A beautiful crown made of intricately connected gold Suns was sitting perfectly on his red hair that had been braided and decorated with more gold pieces. 

His arms were lined with gold bracelets of all different shapes and sizes. 

All the gold brought out the colour of his prosthetic eye, shimmering and flickering around the room, before settling on Stiles. 

Stiles threw himself at Lucien, wrapping his arms around his mate tightly. 

"I missed you" he softly mumbled into Lucien's ear. He wanted to do much more than just hug his mate, but figured it wouldn't be appropriate in front of Lucien's parents. 

"Lucien, why don't you show our guest to his room?" Helion suggested, interrupting their reunion. 

Stiles smiled against the pale shin of Lucien's throat, before pulling back from the embrace. 

"Lead the way" he instructed Lucien, his voice dripping with desire. 

Lucien led him down twisting hallways lined with windows, which revealed a beautiful seaside view. 

Not that Stiles was paying much attention to the view. He was too busy looking at Lucien. 

One more turn and they stopped in front of a small wooden door. Once inside, Stiles smiled. 

He could tell just by looking around that Lucien hadn't settled in to the room. Bags still completely packed, bed made nicely. He intended on going back to the Night Court.

But for now, that was the least of his concerns. He dropped his bag on the floor and kissed Lucien. 

He felt the Fae wrap his arms around his waist as his went to Lucien's neck, carding through Lucien's meticulous hair. 

Stiles pushed Lucien backwards, breaking the kiss only when Lucien fell back onto his bed. 

"Gods I've missed you" Lucien whispered as he tried to catch his breath. 

Stiles silently thanked the gods that Rhysand has let him have two weeks in the Day Court, as he leaned down to kiss Lucien again. 

 

Hours later, Stiles lay in their bed, holding Lucien tightly and thinking about the future. He knew that things would never get boring in this world, that was for sure, and he was perfectly happy with that. 

Stiles was sure that if given the choice, he would take this world over his own any day. 

This world of Fae, of people who accepted his magic, and most importantly, his mate's world. With all that in mind, Stiles fell asleep peacefully.

When Stiles awoke the next morning, he realized right away that they were no longer in their bed at the Day Court. 

Cursing to himself, Stiles took in an all too familiar room he had hoped he would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took to update! Let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

Groaning as he sat up on the floor, Stiles took in the small, back room at Deaton's veterinary clinic. 

Not much had changed since he had left all those months ago. It was still the same, too bright, clinical white floors with olive green walls. 

Still the same single operating table in the middle of the room. Still the same extra box full of werewolf medical supplies in the corner. 

There was no one else in the room, other than he and Lucien, but he knew that someone else had to be there. Stiles sure as hell hadn't created that portal, so someone must have. 

Stiles did not want to be here long enough to find out by whom or why they had been brought back after so long. 

Leaning towards a still sleeping Lucien, who was curled up on the hard tiled floor, Stiles shook him gently. 

Lucien tried to roll over, to get away from the contact, but in doing so, managed to run into the hard surface of the medical table with a loud bang. 

Stiles could only watch as Lucien recoiled from the hit, fully awake now. 

As Lucien looked around the room frantically, Stiles could feel his mate begging to panic. 

"Where are we?" Lucien asked shakily, his voice cracking. 

Gods, Stiles thought, the Fae sounded about as terrified as Stiles could feel that he was.

"Welcome to my world" Stiles mumbled, still pissed at whoever it was that had brought them here. 

Managing to get to his feet, Stiles helped Lucien up, before making to leave. 

But before they could go anywhere, Deaton walked into the room, followed by Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia, and Liam. 

Stiles was just happy that he and Lucien were at least wearing pants. 

This encounter could have been a lot more awkward, considering they had been in bed when he and Lucien had been teleported here. 

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, moving forwards to hug the spark. "I'm so glad you're back!" The relief was clear in his voice. 

Stiles glared at the alpha, moving back to shield his mate from the pack. 

As if they only had only noticed him now, all eyes turned to Lucien. The pack didn't seem to know what to make of him. 

Some looked confused, though most just looked terrified. 

"Why are we here?" Stiles all but growled at them, having no patience for this. 

Scott stepped in, trying to be diplomatic as always, Stiles thought bitterly. 

"It's been a month dude! We were worried we'd never be able to get you back." Scott told him. 

Stiles deflated. It had only been a month here. And they actually seemed to have missed him. Well, that was interesting, Stiles thought. 

"We didn't know we would be bringing someone else here with you." Liam added, as though that would change anything. As though it would make this better. 

"You guys do realize I left right? Why would I want you to bring me back here, especially after what you did?" Stiles asked, making sure to glare at Scott as he did. 

Scott had the gall to look confused, which, in turn, only made Stiles more angry. 

When no one answered, Stiles tried again, " You were knowingly working with someone who killed my dad, why would I want to stay?" 

Scott flinched at the question, which was more than Stiles had honestly expected. Scott had never actually apologized for anything he'd done wrong. 

"I've been living in another world, and for me it's been almost five months. Those have been the happiest five months I've lived in a long time. We won't be staying here for long" Stiles told them. 

No one had anything to say to that, but Lucien reached out to grab his hand. 

This time when they tried to leave, no one stopped them. 

"Where to now?" Lucien asked. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but Stiles knew that it would get so much worse when he was introduced to modern technology. 

Pulling out the phone Stiles had stolen from Scott's pocket, he dialled a number he had memorized years ago. 

"What ever it is, I'm sure you can deal with it yourself Scott. You are the true alpha, after all" Peter Hale answered without any sort of greeting. 

"Is that any way to speak to your favourite spark?" Stiles teased, earning a breathy laugh from the wolf. 

"Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up" Peter offered without hesitation. 

"You haven't moved have you? I can still teleport you know." Stiles countered. 

When Peter confirmed he was still in the same small apartment, Stiles teleport himself and Lucien there before hanging up. 

Stiles dropped the phone onto the floor and smiled. The apartment was just as he remembered. 

The bare, dark grey walls of the living room matched perfectly with the black future. Peter was even sitting in the same spot on the couch he liked so much. 

Peter put down the book he'd been reading and spoke. 

"Welcome back Stiles." Peter said with a grin. "And welcome to our world" he added, turning his gaze to Lucien. 

Lucien mumbled a thank you, his grip on Stiles' hand tightening. 

"I assume the two of you will be staying here until you can get back you wherever it is you went." Peter stated. 

While Stiles nodded, all Lucien could do was stare at Peter. 

Stiles moved towards the second bedroom, where he had stashed half of his wardrobe, in case something like this ever happened, but Lucien stopped him. 

"What do you want in return?" Lucien asked Peter, earning a smirk from the wolf. 

"All I ask is that you take me with you when you go back. There's nothing more for me here" Peter answered the Fae, unable to hold back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is! Hope you like it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mostly be Stiles explaining the A Court of Thorns and Roses world to Peter, so this will hopefully help anyone not familiar with it :)

Stiles cursed for the hundredth time, as he failed to create a portal to Pryrthian, for the hundredth time. He had been trying almost nonstop for the past two days. 

Groaning in frustration, Stiles leaning back from his sitting position, to lie down on the hard floor of Peter's apartment. 

Starting up at at the ceiling, Stiles couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't able to teleport them back to the Night Court. 

He had been there before, teleported there even. 

He'd seen the beautiful castle carved out of the mountainside. Had lived there for three months, for gods' sakes. And yet, he still couldn't do it. 

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it looks like we aren't going anywhere today" Peter stated from his spot on the couch. 

Stiles turned his head slightly to the side and shot him a glare from his position on the floor. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked, frustrated by pretty much everything about this situation. 

He had hoped to never come back to this world, but now he just hoped that they could get out of here soon. 

"Since we're stuck here for now, you could tell me about the world I'm going to be spending the rest of my life in" Peter offered, more for his own benefit than Stiles'. 

Lucien, who had been sitting quietly next to Stiles, rolled his eyes. 

But Stiles perked up at the idea of talking about the strange and beautiful world he had come to call home. 

And so, he sat up with a smile, and told Peter everything he knew. 

"There's a main land called Prythian, and another smaller island off to the side, called Hybern.

The main land is divided into nine parts, seven of which are Fae courts, one more that's the human realm, and then there's Under the Mountain which is where most of the non Fae supernatural live." He started, but Peter interrupted.

"So the humans and supernatural don't interact?" The werewolf asked, clearly intrigued by the thought of never having to deal with another hunter. 

"Originally, the Fae kept humans as slaves. Then there was a war, over 500 years ago, and the humans were freed, but completely separated from the Fae. Until a few years ago, because of another war." Lucien answered in the simplest way possible.

Stiles looked at him, unsure if they should go into details about the second war that had taken place only ten years before Stiles had arrived. 

"I don't think it would be necessary right now" Lucien answered through their bond. 

Stiles shrugged, and continued on describing his new home to Peter. 

"The courts, which are kind of like countries, are divided into the seasonal courts and the solar courts. They're separated by the Under the Mountain area. 

The seasonal courts, are spring, summer, autumn, and winter, obviously, and the solar courts are dawn, day, and night.

Something cool in the seasonal courts is that there's magic that makes it stay that season all the time" Stiles explained. 

From the expression on his face, Stiles could tell Peter was getting more and more interested by the second. 

"And where would we be living?" Peter asked. 

Stiles took a few seconds to think. 

"You could probably live wherever you want, but I don't really like the Lords from the Spring or Autumn Courts" he answered honestly. "And I don't think they like me that much either".

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course you met some of the Lords already." He commented sarcastically. 

Stiles couldn't help but smile at that. "I've met all of them actually. But it was at a meeting of the High Lords, so...." he trailed off, unsure how to continue. 

"I'm assuming that's not normal for most people in that world" Peter stated, turning his gaze to Lucien. 

Lucien nodded in answer, but Stiles could feel that his mate was still unsure about Peter. Stiles couldn't blame him. 

Peter wasn't exactly the nicest guy. Ok, he may be the furthest from nice you could get, but he was the nicest person to Stiles from this world and that should count as something. 

Sending a reassuring wave of calm down their mating bond, Stiles continued his story. 

"There was originally supposed to be a meeting about me, since I kind of landed in the Spring Court when I first got to that world." He admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"The High Lord of the Spring Court threw me in his dungeon for a few months, while he waited for the meeting. 

His ex-fiancé is now the High Lady of the Night Court, and I think he was trying to trade the new, powerful magic user for her, or something stupid. 

Wouldn't be the first time he tried doing something stupid like that.

But the Night Court had sent a spy to find out what the meeting was about, and to make an already too long story short, we both fled to the Night Court, where i met Lucien" he concluded with a smile. 

Stiles wrapped and arm around Lucien's shoulder and kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

He gave Peter a few minutes to absorb the new knowledge before offering to answer any questions he had. 

"I'm assuming you two will be living in the Night Court?" Peter asked eventually. 

"Probably?" He started " we may have to go to the Day Court for a bit too" 

Stiles looked to Lucien, unsure if they would be stopping at the Day Court at some point to explain what had happened to Helion. 

"I suppose it would only be fair to let my parent know that I didn't just run off with you in the middle of the night" Lucien answered through the bond, the flicker of a smile appearing on his face. 

He felt Lucien's mental cringe at the words. It must have still be weird calling Helion his father after centuries of thinking that it was Beron. 

Stiles shrugged, turning his attention back to creating a portal with new found enthusiasm. 

Closing his eyes, Stiled focused on the thought of the Night Court, of the beautiful castle and the wind whispering around it, Stiled pushed the image in front of him. 

His eyes flew open when he heard Lucien gasp. There, about a foot away from them, was a portal. And it led straight to one of the balconies of the castle, he thought happily. 

He looked up to Peter, who stood up first, walking closer and closer to the portal. Stiles and Lucien stood up then, and Stiled couldn't stop himself from kissing Lucien. 

It was a quick kiss, and as soon as they separated, Stiled linked one of his hands with Lucien, and the other with Peter as they stepped through the portal, into the Night Court.


End file.
